Erro
by Ayame N. Yukane
Summary: Tolo é aquele que se deixa levar pelo desejo obscuro de, em um ato impensado, tirar o sangue que lhe escorre. Eu os matei. Novamente minhas mãos estão sujas de sangue... Sangue que não é meu. - OneShot - Snape POV.


**Disclaimer:**

Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JK Rowling. Tomei-os emprestado apenas para escrever uma história destinada a entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.

**Erro**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

Às vezes, posto-me a pensar o quão patética é a minha covardia. Como ela me faz fraco—ridiculamente fraco.

Não havia desculpa—eu devia ter percebido. Devia ter percebido a partir do momento em que as duas servas do Lorde das Trevas colocaram seus pés em minha casa que nada cômodo me esperava.

Eu sabia, mas pudesse ter impedido o eminente fato de cair em alguma cilada... Uma cilada evidentemente não preparada, mas dos olhos de Belatriz estava claro que naquele negro profundo eu estava de mãos atadas, sem saber pelo que esperar.

Eu carrego profundo pesar pela família puro-sangue dos Malfoy. Quando Narcisa, aos prantos e desesperada, irrompeu minha sala com a intenção de suplicar ajuda, soube que nada que fizesse poderia realmente atender a seu pedido.

O destino que aguardava Draco era cruel—disso eu sabia. Por mais que tenha resolvido prestar serviços ao Lorde das Trevas com tão pouca idade, jamais poderia negar o sentimento paternal que carrego pelo garoto, que recebera tal absurda missão. A certeza de sobrevivência era pouca, mas eu alimentava a pequena esperança de que Dumbledore pudesse salvá-lo primeiro.

"_Severo... ah, Severo... você o ajudaria? Você o protegeria, cuidaria para que não sofresse nenhum mal?"_

"_Posso tentar"_, respondi. Não eram palavras vazias de quem tira o corpo fora, como insinuou Belatriz Black—eram infinitamente sinceras. Eu não precisaria ter cometido o erro que fiz a seguir se as irmãs não estivessem juntas—eu teria protegido Draco sem realizar o juramento bruxo.

Errei ao sucumbir na desesperança da mulher e perante o desejo de enganar momentaneamente os olhos selvagens de Belatriz: realizar o Voto Perpétuo.

Poderia ter pensado duas vezes, mas eu queria provar para ela que era de confiança—o que sabia que eu jamais viria a ser.

Ao apertar a mão trêmula de Narcisa, senti que havia me metido em algo muito maior do que podia levar a diante. O preço para quebrar o juramento era minha vida.

Logo quando a mulher se ajoelhou perante mim e levou minha mão aos lábios, percebi que de um jeito ou de outro eu acabaria vagando sem rumo no espaço, sem a quem seguir ou me apoiar. Sozinho.

"_Você, Severo, cuidará do meu filho Draco quando ele estiver tentando realizar o desejo do Lorde das Trevas?"_

"_Cuidarei"_, respondi achando completamente desnecessária a dor que senti da fina língua de fogo-vivo que saiu da varinha e envolveu nossas mãos como um arame em brasa. Mesmo que não tivesse recebido tal pedido, eu o teria realizado.

"_E fará todo o possível para protegê-lo do mal?"_

"_Farei"_, mais uma vez assenti, sentindo a segunda língua de fogo envolvendo nossas mãos, formando uma fina corrente luminosa.

Então, veio a que trouxe minha ruína—pronunciada mais fraca do que as outras duas, em um sussurro desesperançoso emitido de alguém nas mesmas condições.

"_E se necessário for... se parecer que Draco falhará, você terminará a tarefa que o Lorde das Trevas incumbiu Draco de realizar?"_

Senti minha mão estremecer neste momento. Prometer matar Alvo Dumbledore estava longe do que havia planejado.

"_Terminarei"_, acabei por dizer, depois de um longo silêncio.

Depois de fraquejar tão descaradamente, não havia mais volta para mim, e eu sabia muito bem disso.

Lembro-me perfeitamente de quando escutei a conversa de Dumbledore e Sibila pela porta do Cabeça de Javali... Tolo. Cegado pelo desejo de ser o braço direito do Lorde das Trevas, delatei-lhe a Profecia pela metade.

O que percebi tarde demais foi que o Lorde das Trevas jamais teria alguém que confiasse. Quando descobri, já estava asfixiado e sendo puxado pela noite gélida.

Foi naquela mesma noite em que vi um antigo inimigo de escola e a mulher que amava destruídos pelos meus desejos egoístas de ser prestigiado. Acabei deixando mais um garoto órfão neste mundo—um grande erro.

Quando admiti isso a Dumbledore, na procura por emprego, diziam que ele não devia confiar em mim. Mas ele sempre vê o lado bom nas pessoas, mesmo se tivessem acabado de fazer algo como eu fiz.

Quando ouvia freqüentemente os alertas de que ele não devia depositar confiança em mim, o ódio tomava conta—o sangue fervia, as veias latejavam, a respiração acelerava.

Entretanto, por tantos anos, agüentei-me firme—uma fortaleza se corroendo, ouvindo os comentários sumirem com o tempo. Mas, no fim das contas, não deviam ter confiado em mim mesmo.

Eu matei Alvo Dumbledore com minhas próprias mãos. Pude sentir o tom urgente de sua voz antes de eu pronunciar as duas palavras que completaram minha total desonra.

Novamente minhas mãos estão sujas de sangue... Sangue que não é meu.

Complicado olhar a diante sem saber o sentimento desprezível que o aguarda silenciosamente, aliciando-o ao medo e a conquista, desejando secretamente que o mundo de voltas em torno de seu próprio ser.

Eu não pude encontrar o fragmento de esperança perdido deste meu coração que não tem mais sonhos—meu maior erro.

* * *

**N/A: Olá!! Esta ficlet foi escrita enquanto estava lendo o sexto livro da série (em dezembro de 2005!), um dia depois de escrever Cruzada do Coração Partido, mas só consegui publicá-lo hoje. Demorei muuuuuito! Mesmo que eu esteja redondamente enganada, uma ficção de fã não fazem mal a ninguém**—**aliás, eu adorei escrevê-la! Então, espero que tenham gostado!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!**

_AyaNayru_


End file.
